


Three Times The Charm?

by pan_trans_cowboy



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pan_trans_cowboy/pseuds/pan_trans_cowboy
Summary: Taako and Barry get it on for a third time? Will it be the last? Who knows





	Three Times The Charm?

**Author's Note:**

> Finally decided to get an account and post some stuff, if anyone has a request go ahead and ask, I'll pretty much be down to do anything. I don't really have a tumblr I'm willing to give out, because I already have another account on here for other work and post my tumblr on there all the time. 
> 
> But like I said, I'll pretty much write anything within reason.

Barry curled his fingers through red hair, down soft copper skin. Taako was above him and he was grinning down at him, all sharp white teeth and bright eyes.

“We’ve gotta stop doin this Barold.” Taako scolds, shaking his finger at the human. They had just finished a decent evening of celebrating capturing the light of creation and all had parted for the night. Except Taako had decided to follow the human to his room and shoved him into his bed.

“You’re the one who followed me in here!” Barry mumbles, glaring up at the elf.

Taako had walked into his room and instantly pulled off his shirt and shorts, leaving him in a pair of blue boyshorts in the color of Barry’s jeans. Barry was simply a weak man who was into anyone who looked his way more than once and it was a lot better to do this than to go into town, if there even was one, in the world they were in, and find someone there. While it didn’t happen often, it was definitely becoming more of a thing during the last few cycles.

Half the time he just laid there panting as Taako did what he wanted, there was a couple where Barry took over and noticed how Taako enjoyed that, but not as much as being more dominate over Barry. And the human was cool with that, enjoyed being more submissive and teased when in bed.

Which, he could easily tell, that’s what Taako had planned for him this night. The elf grabs Barry’s hands from where they were squeezing his ass a bit and pins them down on either side of his head. He releases him and chuckles softly.

“You better keep your arms there Barry boy or else I’m gonna leave, you got me?” Taako cocks his head and leans back on his heels, looking at the pudgy human, grinning when Barry simply nods. “Good boy.” He coos.

Barry swallows thickly, curling and uncurling his fingers as he watches Taako stand over him, shove his thumbs into the sides of his underwear and push them down slowly. Barry watches, his eyes wide, and mouth agape.

God he could look at the twins all day, both of them were beautiful creatures and he couldn’t believe that either of them were real. Let alone one of them is in his bed right now. In all reality, it was probably just for the sex, but that was personally okay with Barry in the end.

After only a moment Taako is naked and standing over him, and Barry is still pretty much fully clothed. The pale pink shirt he was wearing was unbuttoned, and his jeans were as well, but that’s how far he had gotten during the kisses before they hit the bed and was so mused. His hair was falling into his face and he was already panting softly, already half hard.

Taako then looks down at Barry’s crotch and grins, bending over to press the heel of his hand against him, making the human whine softly. There was no rule that said he couldn’t talk, but honestly it made him like everything so much more. Barry could tell that he looked like a mess, compared to Taako anyways.

Taako drops down to his knees and walks, on his knees, up over Barry’s chest and hovers at his neck, grinning wildly.

“This good for you Barold?” Taako says, Barry simply nods quickly, eyes wide. Oh hell yes it was totally good for him, so damn good for him. He would kill to do this honestly.

“That’s a good boy.” Taako growls. “Tap my hip if you need to stop, I promise I will.” He moves there rest of the way up and Barry opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out a bit, ready.

Taako presses his hips forward and slips his cock between the human's lips, pressing his fingers through Barry’s hair, tugging at it a bit. Barry keeps his arms up by his head and sucks softly, closing his eyes and enjoying the small thrusts of Taako’s hips. Then, he lets Taako take over. And boy, does the elf take over.

He starts out slow, thankfully. Slow twitches forward of his hips, before he starts staying in longer. When Taako does this, his mouth waters more and everything becomes more slick and sloppy, drool and precum spilling out the sides of his mouth. It’s messy and honestly. Fucking the best thing ever for Barry at this moment.

Taako turns his upper body around as much as he can, reaching back with one hand to shove at Barry’s jeans. He curses and turns back to Barry, looking down at the human who currently has half a cock in his mouth.

“Okay Barold, you can move your hands, just enough to get your damn pants and boxers off, after that, back to where they were.” Barry nods, shoving at his pants and jerking his legs so both boxers and jeans fall off and onto the floor. His cock springs free and Barry almost cries out when the cold air touches him.

Taako slips his cock back into Barry’s mouth after he puts his arms back by his head and starts thrusting faster, Barry opens his mouth a little more and just sits back for the ride. He bends his knees and whimpers, wanting some kind of friction, but obviously finding nothing in the slightest.

The elf reaches over to a bedside and grabs the lube that was already there and fumbles with it for a moment before opening it and squeezing some onto his fingers and reaching around and pressing two fingers into himself slowly. He moans and looks back at Barry, grinning. He pulls his cock from Barry’s mouth and with his free hand, wipes away some of the spit and precome away from his face.

“You look so good like this Barry. I’m pretty sure anyone would give anything to have a peek of you right about now.” He presses a third finger in himself after a moment and moans, tilting his head back. Barry loses his composure and reaches out, running his hand up the elves chest and tweeking a nipple softly.

Taako stops what he’s doing almost instantly and looks down at Barry and glares, but there’s a small smirk on his face.

“What did I say before Barold?” Barry’s eyes go wide and he shakes his head quickly.

“Please.. No, I’m sorry. You just looked so good and. God.”

Taako gets off of Barry and kneels beside of him, leaning over him, so their faces are close to one another's. He presses a soft kiss to Barry’s mouth, running his tongue over his bottom lip.

“I guess I can forgive you, only this time though.” He straddles Barry’s hips again and grins at the human before smearing some Lube onto the humans cock before sinking down slowly, gasping softly. “Just because you look so good below me.”

He rises up and down slowly both of his hands on Barry’s chest, grinning at the human below him.

“Yup. So very good.” It doesn’t take long for Taako to start to shake, his entire body shaking with how close he is to coming.

“Touch me, please, gods Barry, just touch me.” Barry instantly puts his hands on the elf, grabbing his hips and canting his hips upward into Taako, starting a quick pace, meeting his thrusts downward.

Taako whimpers and jerks over, coming onto Barry’s stomach and chest, yelping loudly. Barry pulls him down against him, kissing him deeply before coming hard. After a second, Taako lifts off of Barry and rolls onto his side next to the human, curling against his chest.

Barry is laying there, breathing heavily and he wraps one arm around Taako’s back, kissing his forehead softly. Within moments Taako is snoring. 


End file.
